I Just Wanna be a Wallflower!
by Suki77
Summary: Muon Seishin didn't plan on moving, so when she did she decided she was going to go through her senior year at a new school with out being noticed too much by her other classmates. But that plan died the moment she crashed into Kakuzu's car with her bike. Will she still be able to stay unknown to her peers? Rated M for language, Rated T for everything else. One OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto.**

My eyes snapped open as soon as my phone started to vibrate. I growled, rolling off of my stomach and reaching a hand over to my rumbling phone on my night stand. I turned the screen towards me, wincing at the bright light in my pitch black room. I squinted at my phone, unlocking it with my index finger and smacking the screen down on my bed sheet. I pressed my face to my pillow and groaned loudly.

It's too early for school.

Couldn't I have gotten at least a day to settle down?

Seriously, I just moved in yesterday.

After a few moments of groaning into my pillow, I forced myself up. I glanced at the clock again.

6:00am, two hours until I need to be at school. Alright, I know that I don't have to get up _that_ early, but I need to exercise in the morning.

Rubbing my tired eyes from sleep, I changed into my running clothes and stuffed my Ipod into my arm strap. With my running shoes on, and my hair in a pony tail, I set out on my small jog.

My feet hit the pavement at regular intervals, my heart rate slowly began to accelerate with the sudden kick start of my muscles. As my breathing began to even itself, my mind became sharper. I looked around me with interest, this being the first time I was able to look around the place I just moved into.

I watched as the trees moved by me, slowly revealing the cluster of houses on the edge of the town. My father thought it would be a _great_ idea to move into the outskirts of town, where the area was almost completely covered with forest. Don't get me wrong, I like the seclusion, but isn't it secluded too much?

Something could happen, and no one would ever think something's up. I smirked suddenly as another thought crossed my mind. They wouldn't hear the fucker _scream_ if they even _tried_ doing something. I shook my head and quickened my pace. Once I reached the first house, I would turn around and hear back home, I decided suddenly.

My thoughts focused on my music.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

The smirk reappeared on my face, this song fit so well. I grunted at my ragged breathing. I need to run more, I thought disapprovingly. I glanced up to find myself at the first set of houses in town. I grunted again and spun on my heels to head home.

…

When I arrived back, sweat glistening on my skin, I glanced at my clock to see that only half an hour has passed. I sighed and headed towards my room and into my bathroom.

The only sweet thing about moving was that I finally have my own bathroom, and it's even connected to my room! I smirked at this and started my usual morning routine.

…

When I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror.

My medium length brown hair now fell past my shoulders. I'll have to cut that soon, I thought distastefully. I am classified as a short person, only reaching to the height of 5'2. My face was clear of pimples at the moment, but those things sprouted when they pleased, especially when I was stressed. I will probably find myself with a few tomorrow.

I am bigger than the average skinny bitch, but I wasn't so big to be considered obese. My chest was more developed than the average females as well, while the rest of my figure was a little less developed. There were slight muscles evident on my arms, and my face held a look of pure coldness. I gazed into my piercing grey eyes and frowned. Whoever even _tries_ to fuck with me today they're gonna get it.

Today I sported an Escape the Fate tee and tight skinny jeans, my combat boots finishing my look. My arms were covered in homemade string bracelets, some ranging from three years prior to yesterday. I squinted at my face, my mouth set into a permanent frown.

Without further ado, I left my room with my pack over one shoulder and was out the front door. My father wasn't even up yet, I noted with an eye roll. The fucker is making me go to school the day after I move in and he's gonna skip work?

"Fucking hypocrite." I mumbled under my breath, stumbling into the garage and yanking my bike out of the pile of shit we have in there. I made sure I had everything – phone, keys, Ipod, etc. – and jumped onto my bike when I was sure. I began to hear towards the direction of town, where my new high school was located.

The wind whipped at my face as I biked with startling speed towards town. It took me an hour to get ready. I only have thirty minutes to get to said school on time. I tsked and sped up, my heart rate slightly increasing. Within five minutes of my departure, I reached the cluster of houses I ran to earlier that morning. I sped past them, smiling blissfully as the wind blew in my face. The harsh sound of the wind rushed into my ears, drowning out my thoughts. My smile widened. That is my favorite part about biking.

When I reached a hill, I pumped all the way up it with eager glee. I raced up past teens that were walking up the hill. Cars rushed past me on the street. A group of kids my age looked at me weirdly when I past them. When I finally reached the top, I was out of breath and smiling like a lunatic. The high school was at the bottom of this extremely _huge_ hill. With a huge intake of breath, I pushed on the pavement to get myself a head start. In moments I was speeding down the hill.

With my hands clamped onto the hand rails, I weaved through the cluster of teens who were descending down the hill. As I raced down, I smirked at the shouts of surprise from my soon to be classmates.

"Hey! Watch out!" A pink haired girl yelled towards me when I zoomed past. I shook my head.

"Woah! Check that chick out! She's going so fast, dattebayo!" A second one called when I passed him. I smirked at this and stopped pedaling. I was starting to go too fast.

I ignored the rest of the comments the people called at me when I zoomed past, since most of them were protests of my biking. Like I gave a shit what they thought, I thought to myself with a scoff.

When I reached closer to the parking lot, I was still going too fast. I began to lightly apply my hand breaks, my eyes focused on the school for the moment in anticipation. The school was so _huge_! I brought my attention back to the path ahead of me, only to now find a car right in front of my view. I clamped onto my breaks, but I was too close and going too fast.

"Shit." I stated, smacking into the front side of the car. My momentum caused me to flip and land with a hard thud on the hood of the car. My head smacked onto said hood with blinding force, causing searing pain to erupt the second it happened. The air was knocked out of my lungs. I know for sure that I left a dent in this person's car. Fuck.

I leaped off of the hood of the stranger's car with inhuman speed, coughing as I did so. I heard a car door slam and sudden whispers from bystanders who witnessed my epic fail. I winced at the pain, and looked up towards the driver.

"Did you see that? She ran into Kakuzu's car. She's _so_ screwed." I person whispered loudly to one of their friends. I rubbed my head and forced myself up on my feet. My whole body screamed in pain, but I held it back as I looked at the person in front of me.

Said boy was wearing a mask that covered his mouth, angry eyes pierced into me. I rubbed the back of my head, wincing at the huge bump that I could feel.

"Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't paying attention there." I stated, walking towards the front of the car to look at the damage I caused. Sure enough, there was a huge dent on the hood, as well as a crack in his windshield. I winced. I looked back to see him looking towards the hood with unhappy eyes. I already knew where this was going.

"How much to fix this?" I questioned, gesturing towards the hood. Apparently, he didn't expect this response; because he was silent for a moment as he stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, wincing at the pain in caused to the back of my head. He looked back at his car.

"I would guess around $300." I winced at the price. I knew it was going to be big. I glanced around to see that a crowd of people gathered, all of them whispering to each other. I frowned, and looked back at the idiot who stopped his car right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Could we talk about this… somewhere private? I'm not much of a crowd person." I said, eyeing the circle of people. I watched as the kids eyes narrowed. There was a deadly silence in the air. I frowned.

"Very well. Get your bike." He stated, walking over towards his car and opening the trunk. I eyed him suspiciously, but complied. When I got to the back of his car with my bike, he took it from my hands and threw it into the trunk.

"Hey!" I protested "Don't throw it in there like that! That bike was expensive as hell!" He glared at me.

"Get in the car. _Now._" He growled. I glared at him.

"And why should I do that?" I answered unhappily, an eyebrow raised in question. He glared at me again.

"Do you want your bike back? I can always sell it." He snaps back. I growled at him but got into the car anyway. I slammed the car door shut forcefully.

"Oy! You're going to get it bitch! You don't fuck with Kakuzu's shit!" I jumped at the voice coming from the back of the car. I turned around and sent a glare to yet another guy. His silver hair was slicked back, and his purple eyes were staring at me menacingly. I scowled.

"I would shut the fuck up if I were you, ass wipe." I responded, glaring daggers at the stranger. He barked with laughter.

"You picked up a feisty bitch, Kakuzu!" He yelled when the masked guy shut his door and started his car. I frowned and sat back in the seat. Kakuzu, which I'm guessing is his name, glared at the one in the back before looking back at me. He shook his head and drove to a parking spot and parked. After shutting off the engine, he turned his attention to me. I glared at him.

"I expect 400$ by Friday. That gives you 4 days including today." My mouth gaped open.

"Hey! I thought you said 300!" I felt he had a smirk under his mask.

"I changed my mind." He responded. The guy chuckled from the back seat. I glared towards the back seat one.

"Shut the fuck up." I responded in a cold tone. I brought my attention back to Kakuzu. "I don't have a job, I'm flat broke, and I just moved here. Can I… you know… do your homework of or some shit for a while or something? Ya know, until you feel that I've paid off for smashing my bike into your car. By the way, if you didn't _stop_ right in front of the fucking sidewalk it wouldn't have happened." I responded, anger beginning to grow towards this Kakuzu.

He glared at me, his friend barked in laughter from the back. We continued to glare at each other.

"Shut up Hidan. I'm trying to think." Kakuzu ordered. The one in the back instantly quieted down and flicked Kakuzu off. So his name is Hidan now. I mentally stored it into my head and committed it to memory. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, Kakuzu, we have a deal? I'll do your homework for, let's say, 2 to 3 months. If you're not satisfied with your grades, then you can extend it." Hidan barked in laughter again.

"Oy, bitch. You failed to realize that this fucker is actually smart as hell. He doesn't need you to do jack shit when it comes to homework!" I groaned loudly and rested my head on head rest. I winced at the pain that erupted in my head in response.

"I have a better idea." I looked up towards Kakuzu hopefully, but it died the moment I saw his facial expression.

"You will have to tutor Hidan until the end of the semester. The idiot needs one anyway." Slight relief flooded through me. I can do that. Hidan growled from the back seat.

"Oy! I don't need a Jashin-damn tutor!" He barked, glaring at Kakuzu. My head tilted in confusion. What the fuck is a Jashin? Kakuzu turned to glare at Hidan.

"Yes you do, Hidan. Pein has ordered you get one as soon as possible. And now, I don't have to pay for one." Who the fuck is Pein? I questioned myself, confusion in my eyes. The two must have noticed because they gave me a look.

"I'll do it." I answered quickly, beginning to reach towards the door handle.

"Wait." Kakuzu ordered. I turned to glare at him, my hand resting on the door handle.

"What?" I snarled, annoyance covering my face. I was already in fucking pain, what else does he want?

"We have to discuss tutoring times." I frowned and glanced at my phone. 5 minutes until school started. I looked up to glare at the guy.

"I'm gonna be late on my first day, can I just fucking leave? I have to get to the office." Kakuzu glared at me.

"You will come back here after school. We have to discuss where we will be having the tutoring sessions." I waved a tired hand at him and opened the door. I stepped out and leaned in.

"Is there anything else?" I questioned sarcastically, a fake smile on my face. Kakuzu apparently didn't like that.

"What's your name?" My fake smile fell into a frown as I looked at Kakuzu dead in the eyes.

"Muon Seishin." I answered, glaring towards Kakuzu. He glared at me.

"I'm keeping your bike." I growled at him.

"Like fucking hell you are. That's my fucking transportation. You might want to rethink your decision." I answered in a deadly serious voice. Kakuzu chuckled.

"Oh, you'll get it back. Of course, after you show up after school today. If you don't I'm scrapping it." I glared at him and slammed the car door shut.

"Go fuck yourself." I grumbled, my body screaming in agony as I walked towards the school.

This was such a _great_ start to the day.

**Hope you like it!**

**Review and give me your opinion!**

**Sorry about the grammar if its bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad that you guys like it so far! Thanks for the reviews, follows, etc.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

I growled again in pain.

That fucking Kakuzu bitch just HAD to park all the way in the back of the lot. I'm having trouble as is just trying to walk because of his fucking car.

I looked up at the looming building called Konoha High. It had a modern, but rustic look to it. Most of the building was made up of windows, and from here you could see students walking down the hallways. The areas where there were solid walls were where the classrooms were located. I squinted my eyes and stared into the windows.

From the looks of it there was little to no lights, but that's reasonable because all the sun light coming from outside made up for it. What an interesting design, I thought to myself.

But after all, Konoha High is a private academy.

My father made the arrangements for me to attend this school a month ago. We didn't receive my acceptance letter until yesterday, which was convenient for us. How they got our address so quickly I have no idea. Seriously, we did just move in yesterday. That's creepy as hell.

I shiver ran up my spine, causing a wave of pain to hit me like a ton of bricks. I winced with my eyes squeezed shut, and then opened them back up when the pain left me. I looked at the main entrance doors that now loomed in front of me. I looked around me in confusion.

"Huh. For a school that is about to start any minute, it's weird that there is no one running late. Seriously, this place is deserted out here." I mumbled to myself, looking around the parking lot.

"Well, except for those assholes." I growled, my eyes locking onto the approaching figures of Hidan and Kakuzu. I just met the two and I already dislike both of them. My head throbbed. I turned my attention back towards the doors.

With a deep breath, I stifled my wince and pulled open the doors. I stepped in slowly and looked around the inside of the school. My observation was right. Most of the light that filled the hallways was the sun light that shined in from the glass walls. I shook my head and looked around for signs.

**Main Office **

I saluted towards the sign and turned right. I passed a few doors in the empty hallway and found myself staring up at the standard Main Office sign. With a sigh I pulled off my backpack and took out the necessary paper work. Swinging my pack over one shoulder, I stepped into the office.

"Welcome to Konoha High, you must be Seishin, Muon. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I stared at a brown haired lady in confusion. Well, more so at what was in her arms, a _pig_. I shivered and mustered up a fake smile as pain shot through me.

"Thank you for having me!" I answered in a high cheery voice. I held out the paper work in my hands.

"Here are my papers. My father signed them last night with me." I continued as she took them from me and began to scan through them. She stopped at my allergies and read through them.

"It says no seafood, pork, mushrooms, and caffeine, correct?" I nodded my head and chuckled a little bit, feeling the back of my head for the lump there.

"Yes. I'm allergic to caffeine. The other stuff you don't have to worry about, I usually bring my own lunch. And I can just pick it out if I end up getting lunch here." I answered, waving the situation off. The woman nodded and pulled out the paper where I picked what I wanted to take. She scanned through that as well.

"Alright, these classes are available. I will put you into the servers and register you into the classes." I nodded and let her get to work. When she finished doing what she needed to do, she handed me three different papers. I tilted my head in confusion and looked at her. She smiled at me.

"Our schedule is a little different here. We have 6 classes a day, each cut into blocks, while each class is an hour. Every Monday and Wednesday is an A day, while Tuesdays and Thursdays are B days. Every Friday and half days are C days. Your first four classes are the same, for you those are you're A.P. English class, Chemistry/Biology class, Creative Writing class, and A.P. Calculus class."

I nodded my head and looked down at my three schedules.

"Thanks. When does class start?" I looked up when the woman began to chuckle.

"Class started 10 minutes ago! We have no bells here. Just explain to your teachers and they will cut you some slack for the first two weeks. Now get to class! Oh, and have a great senior year!" I chuckled again and turned to leave the office. I glanced down at my schedule.

"So my first class is on the 2nd floor, in room 279." I looked around the halls and found a stair case. I walked up them slowly, wincing at my aching muscles.

After reaching the second floor, I looked at the signs to find that the other side of the second floor was where rooms 250-299 were located. I sighed and dragged my feet towards the classroom.

…

I let out a tired sigh and looked up at the sign that read room 279. I pinched the bridge of my nose and knocked on the door. The lecture going on in the classroom stopped abruptly, and the door opened to reveal a grey haired man looking down at me with one eye. His face and left eye were covered. I shivered painfully and held up my schedule. He took it and glanced at it carelessly. He handed it back to me.

"Welcome to my class, Muon Seishin. I am Kakashi Hatake, your instructor. Call me Kakashi Sensei." He said in a monotone, walking back into the class with me in tow. I pulled on my poker face and walked in. My eyes looked around the room, noting that most of the students were looking at me with surprise.

"It's the chick who hit Kakuzu's car."

"She didn't get killed?!"

"She must have some connections…"

I glared as whispers erupted in the class. My eyes looked over towards Kakashi to find him watching me intently. I gulped and looked back towards the class, my glare silencing their whispers.

"Oy! You're the bitch that hit Kakuzu's car with your bike!" A familiar voice yelled from the back. My eye twitched as my attention turned towards Hidan, who was sitting in the back.

"Why the hell are you in an A.P. class?! I thought you were an idiot!" I yelled back, my face flushing red with anger. Hidan glared back at me.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I can take whatever Jashin-damn class I want! Right, Itachi?" Hidan nudged the raven haired boy next to him and barked with laughter. Itachi, as Hidan called him, ignored this and flipped the page in his book. I growled at Hidan.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

I turned my attention towards him to find that he was looking between the two of us with amused eyes. I glared at him.

"Unfortunately, the only seat available in class is the corner one next to Hidan." Kakashi continued nonchalantly. I sighed loudly and began to walk to my new seat.

"Figures." I muttered, rubbing my head at the newly forming headache. Pain shot through me as I walked to my seat.

I flung my back pack off my shoulder and placed it on the ground beside the chair I would sit in. I plopped down, pulled out a fresh notebook and a pencil, and flipped open the book that was on the desk to the right page.

_Macbeth_.

I rolled my eyes and began writing my own notes as the teacher read from his copy of the book. He stopped suddenly.

"Seishin-Chan, can you please explain to the class why Lady Macbeth says all of this to Macbeth in her monologue in this scene." I looked up from my own notes and rubbed my eyes. I set down my pencil and looked at him. Hidan chuckled from next to me; even Itachi's dark eyes were on me as well. Of course this will get his attention. I rolled my eyes and looked back at an expectant Kakashi.

"Lady Macbeth says these things to her husband because she wants him to kill King Duncan. She is attacking his manhood, because she knows that it will work against him. She is overpowered with greed because she wants what she feels is best for her husband. She failed to realize that doing so will actually destroy them. She has not killed, or seen any gruesome death, before. She sees only her glorified vision of murder, not the reality of it. She calls her husband weak, because she says that she could easily kill her own child while she breast fed him, she holds sex against him as well. She is attacking his manhood to get him to kill King Duncan for her own personal gain."

The class was silent for a few moments after I finished my explanation. Kakashi stared at me with bemused surprise. He thought he caught me not paying attention in his class. I scoffed and went back to my notes, writing down what I remembered from last year when we did this play. Kakashi began to read again.

"Holy shit, you just fucking showed Kakashi wrong! I was sure he caught your stupid ass not paying attention!" My eyes flicked towards Hidan in annoyance.

"Hn." I muttered, not even bothering to respond to Hidan. He was just going to keep bothering me anyway. I glared at my paper.

"Not fucking you too! Oy! Itachi fucker! This bitch hn's too!" I glared at Hidan when Kakashi looked towards him in irritation. Itachi flipped the page in his book.

"Hn." Itachi responded. I chuckled when Hidan began flipping a nut. Hidan turned his head and glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He yelled, pushing me roughly off my chair. The class laughed at this, Kakashi glared. I got up, pain freshly blooming from my back. I glared at Hidan.

"You fucking piece of shit! You know that I'm already hurt!" I yelled loudly, sitting back down in my chair harshly. Kakashi glared in my direction. I glared back.

"I apologize for the interruption, please continue." I said in a fake happy voice. I few kids in front of me laughed. Kakashi's poker face appeared back onto his face.

"Muon, I would like to see you after class." I growled and rolled my eyes. I waved a hand in his direction, swatting the air in front of me.

"Whatever. I figured that much." I muttered angrily, looking away from him. Hidan laughed loudly from next to me and continued to try messing with me. I ignored him for the most part.

"Oy, bitch, what are you fucking writing?" I growled down at me notes and slammed my pencil down. My gaze turned towards Hidan, who was smirking at me.

"Notes, you stupid ass! If you wrote down notes too then you would probably be passing!" I whispered harshly through clenched teeth. Hidan barked with laughter.

"Why the fuck do you think you're tutoring me, bitch? I don't give a fuck about my grades!" I rolled my eyes and smacked my face into the desk with a groan.

"Fucking kill me now!" I said loudly, the desk muffling most of my words. Hidan barked with laughter again.

"Shouldn't have hit Kakuzu's car, bitch!" My head snapped up from my desk, my eyes glaring daggers at Hidan.

"If Kakuzu didn't stop right in front of my way I wouldn't have hit his stupid ass car!" I screeched loudly, slamming my hand on my desk. Itachi sent me a look from over his book. Our eyes met and I frowned. I sighed loudly and slouched onto the back of my chair. My eyes were locked onto the wall behind Kakashi.

"Whatever. Just stop talking to me please. I'm not having a good day." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. The headache was only getting worse, and the bump on my head was throbbing. I wonder if I have a concussion. I am a little sleepy… I rubbed my temples in exhaustion. I haven't even gone through half of the day yet.

"How the fuck can you be having a bad day? You just met my sexy ass today!"

I scowled and looked back at Hidan.

"You are the reason of my bad day, and you're not my type." I answered, placing my forehead in the palms of my hand.

Hidan leaned over to my chair and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My body tensed up under him as he leaned into my ear.

"And what is your type?" He questioned in a whisper. I was still for a moment.

"…It doesn't matter. You're not my type. And please get off me, I don't wish to be touched." Hidan laughed and pressed closer to me. I froze as fear entered into body; slowly adrenaline started pumping into me.

"What, you getting horny?" He questioned, his breath touching my neck. Panic filled me to my core. I stayed silent.

"Hidan, I don't think that's a good idea." Itachi stated from next to Hidan, his eyes locked on mine. Did he see my fear? Hidan growled and looked over at Itachi.

"Shut the fuck up Itachi!" Hidan yelled. He turned his attention back to me. "As I was saying…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I uppercutted his chin and smashed my foot down on his. He yelled out in shock as I pushed him away from me, causing him to fall back in his chair. He glared up at me as I loomed over him.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan yelled, bringing himself up to his feet slowly.

"Please don't touch me again. This is the last time I'll ask nicely." I answered in a monotone, sitting back down in my chair and looking at Kakashi with a blank face. The rest of class was staring as well. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

…

"Alright, class is over. Muon, please stay seated." I waved my hand at him carelessly while the rest of the class filed out. I glared at Hidan as he walked out last with Itachi.

"Good luck, bitch!" He called to me. I stared at him blankly as he walked out. Itachi and I's eyes locked for a moment. I nodded towards him, he stared at me for a moment then walked out as well.

What's with that guy?

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned, looking at him with a blank expression. He looked back.

"I do not appreciate your behavior in my class, Seishin-chan. It's only the first day and you already dazed off in my class, interrupted my lecture, and hit another student." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry; it won't happen again Kakashi-sensei. I'll try to restrain myself." I responded, my head throbbing. Kakashi stared at me.

"You've already read Macbeth, correct?" I nodded my head. Kakashi continued to stare, I squirmed under the gaze.

"Have you considered joining any clubs at Konoha High?" I shook my head and scoffed.

"I'm not interested. Now I'm sorry again Kakashi-sensei, but I have to get to my next class. I promise to restrain myself next time a situation comes up."

I slowly got to my feet and swung my pack over one shoulder. I scooped up my pencil and notebook and headed towards the door, all the while not even looking back at Kakashi; who I knew was staring at me as I left.

I looked down at my schedule when I exited Kakashi's class. Chemistry is next, with some teacher named Orochimaru. I shivered at the name and began weaving through the crowd of kids towards room 111. Pain jolted through my as I walked down the steps to the first floor, no one seemed to notice me though. I smiled at this. That's how I wanted it to be when I came to this school. I don't want any drama, so that means becoming just part of the background. Don't excel in anything, don't join any clubs, and absolutely don't get into _any_ fights.

Well, I'm screwed on that one. I thought with a frown. I looked around me and noted that the halls were thinning out. I quickened my pace, reaching room 111 in a matter of seconds. I took a deep breath and walked in, my eyes locked on the teacher sitting at his desk. When I got there, he raised his eyes in my direction.

He had long, black hair and was as pale as a ghost. But the thing that set me off was his purple eye makeup. His snake-like eyes looked at me with mild interest.

"And who are you?" He questioned with a hiss. I shook my thoughts out of my head and handed him my schedule.

"I'm in your class." I muttered sheepishly, looking towards the ground.

"Muon Seishin. Do you know your name means 'Soundless spirit' in Japanese?" I nodded my head and grabbed my schedule from his outstretched hand, still continuing to avoid eye contact.

"Yes, I do." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He was silent for a moment, and then let out a creepy sounding chuckle.

"Well, soundless spirit, call me Orochimaru-sensei. I both teach biology and chemistry, but on A and C days it's chemistry; on B days it's biology. I look forward to you being in my class. Take whatever seat is open."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei." I answered with a slight head dip. I turned around to find everyone at their assigned lab table. I scanned around the room, my eyes landing on a boy with spiky blonde hair sitting alone at a lab table. I walked over there silently, some of the student's eyes following me as I did so.

When I reached the lab table, I smiled.

"Hey, does anyone sit here with you?" The blonde boy looked up from his worksheet and up at me. He smiled cheekily. I noted the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. I smirked, cool.

"Nope! But I guess somebody does now, hehe." The boy said cheerfully, pulling out the chair and motioning me to sit. I smiled in thanks and sat down.

"You're new here, right? My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" My mind spun around as this new information filled my head. I haven't been here for a day and I'm already being bombarded with excitement.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto! I'm Muon Seishin, and yes, I'm new here." Naruto smiled at me with his cheeky grin and gave me a thumb up.

"Muon Seishin, I won't forget it! Dattebayo!" I laughed at this and looked down at the paper in front of me. We had to solve the chemical equations. Tsk, too easy. I scanned the equations and sorted them quickly. When I looked back up, Naruto was staring at my paper in disbelief.

"How did you do that?! There are 20 equations on this paper, and you finished them all in 10 minutes!" I looked back down at my paper, shrugged, and looked back up at the shell shocked Naruto.

"I've studied chemicals for a while now; I know most of the equations for them by heart." I answered, rubbing the lump on my head sheepishly. My pounding head was now a dull throb, and my aching body was slightly numb. I frowned. Hopefully it's not super bad; I have to check for bruises when I get home.

"Finished already, Seishin-chan?" I froze for a moment at Orochimaru's creepy voice, and slowly turned to look up at him. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei." I answered, looking at him then looking away. He picked up my paper and scanned it quickly.

"Why, these are correct…" Orochimaru stated with a hint of surprise. I tilted my head in confusion and looked at him.

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" Orochimaru brought his attention back towards me.

"These equations are supposed to be unsolvable, I made them myself, and you solved them." I shrugged and placed my chin on my palm.

"I took A.P. Chemistry at my old school, so I memorized a lot of equations by heart. I just put together what seemed to fit most with the beginning equations." Orochimaru was silent for a moment, but he then walked back to his desk. Naruto stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm actually really stupid. The only reason why I seem smart is because I learned all of this stuff at my old school. Put me in a class where I don't know anything, and I guarantee that I'll fail." I stated in a monotone, looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Muon-Chan, you have to help me in this class! Orochimaru is such a challenging teacher! Dattebayo!" I frowned and looked away from him.

"No can do, Naruto. I have to help out some other kid. You see, I biked here and I crashed into some kids car because they put it in my way. Now I'm stuck having to tutor his friend because I can't come up with $400 in 4 days." I explained, my patience thinning with every word. My head throbbed again; I yawned and gave a cat-like stretch.

"Hey Naruto, wake me up at the end of class. I need a nap…" I mumbled, nuzzling my face into my crossed arms. I positioned my face to where my left arm was at the bridge of my nose, and I was still able to breathe in cool air. I closed my eyes.

…

"Muon-channnnn! Wake up!" Naruto said in a whiny voice, poking my shoulder. I jumped at his touch and sat up in my chair. I saw Naruto's reaching hand and flinched away from it. My senses slowly kicked back in. I looked up at Naruto's face and smiled.

"Thanks for waking me up." I looked around the class to find that everyone was still there. I frowned and looked at Naruto again.

"…Is class over?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. But it will be in a minute. I wanted to wake you up before Orochimaru dismissed us." I nodded my head and looked at Naruto's paper. He ended up just drawing a picture on his. I chuckled and looked away.

I sighed thankfully; he must not have noticed my reaction to him touching me. Last thing I need is someone knowing. That Itachi guy already seems like he might have a suspicion, and I'm pretty sure Hidan slightly knows.

Why couldn't I just go through my high school year incognito? I thought, slamming my head on the desk. The bump on my head throbbed.

"Alright class, you're dismissed. Tomorrow we'll be dissecting frogs." The classed erupted in a chorus of 'ew', which included Naruto. I smirked. Dissecting was pretty cool.

"Come on, Sasori, hurry up, un!" My attention was caught by a loud voice. I turned my head to look at some chick – wait, that's a guy! What's up with his long, girlish blonde hair? And is that eye liner? Hmm. Maybe he's trying to be a girl, ya know, until he can afford the hormones and surgery. Fine by me, I shrugged and turned my attention towards the red-headed kid the blonde one was talking to. He was looking at the equations with deep interest.

"Shut up Deidara, let me finish this one." The blonde one, I'm guessing Deidara, rolled his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like waiting, hmm?" he mocked, hoisting up his bag on his shoulder. Naruto touched my shoulder to catch my attention. I jumped and shrugged away from his hand. Naruto didn't seem to notice, his eyes were locked on the two I was looking at.

"Let's go, Muon-chan." I looked back over my shoulder to find the red head looking at me with a monotone expression, my eyes widened and I looked away.

"…okay." I said, picking my stuff up and heading out the door behind Naruto. We walked down the halls together in silence, going towards the more deserted part of the hallway. He grabbed my arm and led me towards an empty hallway. I tried to get my arm out of his grip, but it was too tight. What is it with him touching me?

He spun me around until my back was too a locker, his face was void of the easygoing Naruto I saw in class. My eyes widened in fear, confusion, and shock.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" I questioned, my eyes darting around to see if anyone was seeing this. The hallway was deserted.

"Don't go near those two, they're bad news." His hand rested on my shoulder as he told me this. My eyes stared at his hand while I nodded.

"O-okay." I said, my eyes still locked on his hand. After a few moments of silence, I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and turned towards the mass of students in the main hall.

"I have to get to class." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. When I was safely in the crowd of students, I pulled out my schedule and looked at it. Room 300 was my next class. I quickly ran up the steps, ignoring the pain that came along with it, and turned towards the class.

I walked in quickly and marched to the teacher's desk. It was yet another male teacher. He had spiky white hair that was in a long pony tail the trailed down his back. He had red markings on his face that ran from his eyes down. He glanced at my schedule.

"Welcome to Konoha High, Muon Seishin. I'm your creative writing teacher, Jiraiya-Sensei. Sit wherever you please." I nodded towards him and turned around to look at the room. There were two seats open, both of them next to the Itachi guy from my first class. I frowned.

With a sigh I walked over to where he was, surprisingly, reading a book. He flipped the page when I sat down to his right, not even bothering to look up. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out a notebook for this class. I looked up at the board to find a writing prompt.

_10 things I don't know about you_

How original, I thought with an eye roll. I bit my lip in thought, and then started to write.

_#1. I love cats_

_#2. I prefer to stay at home on a Saturday night and read a good book_

_#3. I jog every morning for exercise_

_#4. I live with my Father_

_#5. I'm a good cook_

_#6. I'm scared of being touched_

I stopped writing and erased #6. I scowled at myself. I don't want him to know that.

#6 . _Music is my life_

_#7. I moved here from a smaller town than this_

_#8. I constantly wish I had superpowers_

_#9. I love to write_

_#10. I'm antisocial_

I looked down at my work with a satisfied sigh and pulled out a book, _Asylum_, from my back pack. I flipped open to page where I left off and began to read.

"You can tell what kind of personality someone has by what kinds of books they read." I jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice, and looked up at him from over my book. His book was set down, and his eyes were looking into mine. I marked the page again and closed it, setting it down on the table.

"I guess so. I like stuff like this. It's part supernatural, but is also real at the same time. It keeps you wondering." I answered, my eyes glistening as I talked. Itachi hn'd and looked away. I frowned a little bit, I should have expected that.

I picked up my book again and began to read, this time actually being able to go through the page. When I went through the next one, and flipped the page, my attention was caught by an approaching figure. I looked up to find Jiraiya Sensei coming towards me. I frowned.

"I have the list of prompts that you can choose from." I frowned as he handed me a packet. I looked back up at him.

"Prompt for what?" I questioned, holding up the thick packet in confusion. Jiraiya chuckled.

"You have to write a short story, at least 100,000 words, by the end of this trimester. It's your final grade." I frowned, nodded, and brought my attention to the packet in front of me. I would have to read later.

I leafed through the pile slowly; these prompts were fucking stupid sounding. I sighed; pinching the bridge of my nose, as I folded the corner of the page I was on in the packet and stuffed it into a folder.

"The more interesting ones are on the 10th page." I turned to look at Itachi, who had an amused smile on his face. I nodded.

"Thanks." I replied in a monotone, resting my chin on the desk. I felt I pair of black eyes watching me, but I ignored them. I am way too tired, I thought to myself. I must have a concussion. But, I fell asleep last hour and woke up just fine.

_But that's because Naruto touched you._

I shivered and sat up straight, opening my book and beginning to read once again. I need to take my mind off of it, and reading does the job perfectly.

My eyes darted to Itachi at irregular intervals; I swear he was watching me.

"You're quiet when Hidan isn't around." My frown deepened when I looked back up at Itachi.

"No, I'm loud when Hidan is around. I'm generally quiet. But like I told Kakashi sensei, you won't have to worry about it anymore." Itachi hn'd, a hint of a smirk on his face. I stared at him for a moment before going back to my book.

…

I stared around the large cafeteria in awe. All the light that came into the huge room was from the large windows that made up the walls. Outside, you could see the wooded area that covered that back of the school campus from the neighborhoods behind them. Almost all the round tables were occupied, well luckily except for one.

I walked over to the empty table and sat down, pulling out my sandwich, water bottle, and apple that I brought for lunch. I took a bite out of my sandwich and looked around me. Groups of friends were chattering away over their lunches, most not looking in my direction. I smirked. That's how I wanted it. I returned my attention back to my sandwich, enjoying the silence at my lone table with closed eyes.

"Oy! Bitch!"

Well, that didn't last long. My eyes snapped open as I turned around to glare at Hidan, who was 3 tables away. The 2 tables in between us stopped talking to watch the exchange, I frowned. Turning back around, I took another bite out of my sandwich.

"Bitch! I'm fucking talking to you!"

"I can't hear you." I mumbled in a monotone voice, taking a final bite to finish of my sandwich. I chewed slowly.

"Hey, I was fucking talking to you." Hidan said in my ear. I jumped and began choking on my sandwich. I grabbed my water bottle, took off the cap, and chugged down almost half of it. I coughed for a second before I looked up to glare at Hidan, who was laughing his ass off.

"You fucking ass hole! Don't do that!" I yelled, glaring at the idiot in front of me. He stopped laughing to stare at me.

"Then fucking answer when I'm talking to you, bitch!" He yelled in my face. I glared at him before grabbing my apple and taking a bite out of it. Hidan stared at me with mild interest. I scowled in response.

"By the way, Kakuzu wants to fucking talk to you." I rolled my eyes.

"He can come over here. I'm not going over there." I answered, taking another bite of my apple. Hidan smirked.

"Hey guys! The bitch said we can sit with her!" Hidan yelled towards his table. For the second time that day, I choked on my food. I downed more of my water and coughed again. By the time I was done, Itachi, Kakuzu, the two from chemistry, a blue kid, and another kid with an orange swirly mask were at my table. I glared at them, taking another bite of my apple.

"Change of plans. You have to tutor Hidan at our home right after school today." I glared at Kakuzu, thankful that I swallowed my food before he said so.

"I have to start tutoring _today_?!" I questioned in disbelief, my frown deepening. Kakuzu glared at me.

"You want your bike back, correct?" I glared back at him and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever. How long do I have to tutor him? An hour, two hours?" Kakuzu was silent for a moment.

"Two hours. Then we will have someone escort you home." I frowned at this.

"I don't need an 'escort'." I made the quote marks at 'escort'. "I can get myself home just fine." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you going to do that?" I stared at him.

"I'm gonna bike home." I stated, looking at him with determined eyes. Kakuzu chuckled. I glared.

"With what bike?"

"_My_ bike. Ya know, that one you stole?" Kakuzu chuckled again.

"No, you're not. I keep your bike until I see results in Hidan's tutoring. When his grades go up, you get your bike back." I glared at Hidan, who began to bark with laughter.

"You're never getting your bike back, bitch!" He yelled loudly, laughing once again. Kakuzu and I glared at him.

I finished my apple in silence, brooding over my luck. Of course this would happen to me of all people.

I was quiet for the rest of lunch, glancing between the red head – who I found _was_ named Sasori, the table, and Itachi. I would catch the two randomly looking at me and glancing at each other with unnoticeable speed. But they failed to realize who they're dealing with. I growled at myself.

Itachi did notice my reaction.

Sasori must have noted how I reacted to Naruto when he touched me.

Shit. I need to be more careful. I scowled at the table, mentally punching my face at my lack of control.

Someone's are wrapped around my shoulder. Panic filled me, but I refused to show it. I looked up to glare at Hidan, who was smirking at me. He looked down at my chest.

"You have fucking huge tits." He stated, smiling pervertedly. I growled at him, shrugging off his arm. I can't show fear. His arm moved down to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. My body tensed under his touch, my growl deepened.

"Let me go, Hidan." I said in a cold, monotone voice. Hidan chuckled lowly and leaned his face closer to me.

"I like feisty bitches." He said in my ear. I growled and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." I stated in a monotone, gathering my things and getting up from my seat. A hand gripped my arm. I turned around to glare at the blonde hair one, Deidara, his hand holding my arm. My cold, grey eyes glared into his amused, blue ones.

"Were not done with you, un." I wrenched my arm out of his grip.

"Well I'm done with you. I'll be leaving." I nodded in Itachi's direction and walked away.

Hidan and Deidara turned to glare at the Uchiha.

"Why the fuck does the bitch like you?" Hidan questioned, glaring at Itachi.

"Because I don't annoy her." Itachi responded in a monotone. Hidan scowled and looked away.

"Fuck you, Uchiha fucker."

"Yeah, fuck you Itachi, un."

…

A.P. Calculus went by with no problems, Sasori was in the class, as well as Kakuzu, but luckily I didn't sit anywhere near them. I sat next to this kid named Shikamaru. He was actually pretty smart and interesting, plus he was friends with Naruto. I also met Sakura, the pink haired girl who yelled at me when I was biking that morning. She is actually pretty nice, a little annoying though. This girl named Hinata was also there, she was really shy and quiet, so I liked her right away. I don't remember everyone else.

After A.P. Calculus, I had Advanced Psychology, which is basically like honors psychology. Sasori and Itachi both were in there. I was graced with sitting in between the two. Fucking Kabuto sensei putting me in between the two, he thought it would be funny, since I groaned a little when I noticed they were in there with me. They were both quiet most of the time, occasionally saying something out of nowhere then staying silent minutes after a responded. It was quite annoying.

My last class was gym. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame – the blue kid from lunch, Tobi – the other weird kid from lunch, and almost everyone else was in that class. Anko sensei was crazy; she had us doing all kinds of things for gym. I'm just glad that I got into some shape before I moved. If I didn't, I would be dead right now. All the pain from the morning's crash flooded me when I was in gym. It did go away before, but it just came back 11 fold. I will never appreciate this class. Ever.

I let out a deep sigh as I headed towards Kakuzu's car. This was going to be a long day.

**Please review, I like them!**

**And you're welcome for the long update.**

**I usually don't write this much.**


End file.
